1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit and method for playing a golf-like game for use in connection with recreation. The kit and method for playing a golf-like game has particular utility in connection with providing golfers with a fun and challenging alternative to conventional golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art Kits and methods for playing a golf-like game are desirable for providing golfers with a fun and challenging alternative to conventional golf. Kits and methods for playing a golf-like game allow an individual to create a simulated golf course on an area of property. They also allow an individual to play other games such as a version of horseshoes and target practice while using golf equipment. Kits and methods for playing a golf-like game allow users to improve their golfing skills while participating in a fun sport activity. The kit and method for playing golf-like game is also adaptable for indoor use.
The use of golf games is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,207 to Gentiluomo discloses a golf game. However, the Gentiluomo '207 patent does not function without electric power, and has further drawbacks of requiring ball confining means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,483 to Dineen et al. discloses a golf toss game that is a recreational game. However, the Dineen et al. '483 patent does not have golf balls, and additionally does not utilize golf clubs.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,684 to Siedler discloses a chip shot practice ring that receives chipped or pitched golf balls. However, the Siedler '684 patent does not have a mat, and cannot be fully utilized without a battery.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,891 to Nelson discloses a projectile-target game apparatus that is a game. However, the Nelson '891 patent does not have golf balls, and also does not utilize golf clubs.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,973 to Perry et al. discloses a method and course for playing a golf-like game that is a new course concept and method of playing golf. However, the Perry et al. '973 patent does not have a mat, and has further drawbacks of requiring 12 acres of land.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 174,253 to Evans discloses a golf putting practice cup that is used to practice putting. However, the Evans '253 patent does not have a mat, and has the additional deficiency of lacking golf balls.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a kit and method for playing a golf-like game that allows providing golfers with a fun and challenging alternative to conventional golf.
The Dineen et al. '483 patent, the Nelson '891 patent, and the Evans '253 patent make no provision for golf balls. The Dineen et al. '483 patent and the Nelson '891 do not utilize golf clubs. The Gentiluomo '207 patent requires electric power, and has further drawbacks of requiring ball confining means. The Siedler '684 patent, the Perry et al. '973 patent, and the Evans '253 patent lack a mat. The Siedler '684 patent cannot be fully utilized without a battery. The Perry et al. '973 patent requires 12 acres of land.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved kit and method for playing a golf-like game that can be used for providing golfers with a fun and challenging alternative to conventional golf. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the kit and method for playing a golf-like game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing golfers with a fun and challenging alternative to conventional golf.